1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to applying adhesive tape to an elongated member.
2. Description of Related Art
Elongated members of various materials, such as webs and the like, are produced in bulk and wound on large spools for efficiency during transport. The large spools need to be sectioned into smaller spools for various end uses. When respooling elongated members, adhesive needs to be applied to the beginning and end sections of each portion of the elongated member. The beginning section adhesively attaches the portion of the elongated member to the spool. The end section keeps the portion of the elongated member wound on the spool from unwinding from the spool.
One method of applying adhesive is to form an adhesive transfer tape on a roll. The adhesive transfer tape roll then contacts the elongated member to apply the adhesive transfer tape to specific sections of a portion of the elongated member. The adhesive transfer tape applied to the elongated member is separated from the roll of adhesive transfer tape by tearing the adhesive transfer tape by moving the adhesive transfer tape roll and the elongated member relatively away from each other.
Known respooling machines have difficulty with accurately applying the adhesive transfer tape and ending the adhesive transfer tape transfer. Known adhesive transfer tape applicators, such as Dynak model #9E1590, do not efficiently transfer the adhesive transfer tape to the elongated member.
For example, on conventional respooling machines, applying the adhesive transfer tape to the elongated member is controlled by a cam rolling along a cam track. The cam track and cam assembly allow the adhesive tape roll to rotate to apply the adhesive tape and locks the adhesive tape roll to stop applying the adhesive tape. The cam track, for example, has two levels and has transitions between the two levels that respectively engage and disengage the roll locking piston. The adhesive tape transfer roll slides along the elongated member between tape applications. The conventional respooling machines do not efficiently control the tape transfer process, causing the adhesive transfer tape to break in the wrong place or to become dislodged from the elongated member.
This invention provides tape transfer systems and methods that lift the adhesive tape transfer roll to a breaking position after applying the adhesive transfer tape to the elongated member to facilitate the adhesive transfer tape being applied to the elongated member from the adhesive transfer tape roll.
This invention separately provides tape transfer systems and methods that hold the adhesive transfer tape in an application position for a period of time to allow internal stresses to be released prior to moving the adhesive transfer tape back to a start position for the next adhesive transfer tape applying operation. The tape transfer systems and methods of this invention permit, for example, various qualities of adhesive transfer tape to be used. This allows users flexibility and improves cost savings when choosing an adhesive transfer tape.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of various exemplary embodiments of the systems and methods according to this invention.